1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging machine of the type primarily designed to produce individual bag-like containers from a continuous web of any applicable material which is generally in the form of a flexible plastic; wherein fabrication is accomplished by directing the web along a predetermined flow path at least partially defined by a plurality of work stations arranged on said machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry there exists a wide variety of packaging machines which are both specifically and broadly designed to accomplish the efficient production of numerous types of packaging structures. The present invention is basically concerned with the type of packaging machine which is the subject of U.S. Pats. 2,877,609 and 3,462,913, both in the name of Bodolay, et al. Generally, the machines disclosed in these patents, and others existing in the prior art are directed to the production or fabrication of a plurality of bag-like containers on a substantially continuous basis from a continuous web of flexible or like, applicable material.
An investigation of the numerous designs of such machines previously or currently available or known reveals an attempt of those in the industry to produce a machine capable of versatility in the fabrication of the end product while at the same time providing for economical operation, maintenance and initial purchase of such machine.
One prior art machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,599,388 to Norman Feingold directed to a method and apparatus for forming and loading containers. A particular note is the method of transporting the web through the machine for fabrication. The structure and method utilized is a carrier device or belt 40 having a plurality of pins arranged thereon. In FIG. 3, Feingold specifically discloses these pins impaling a single thickness of the web. FIGS. 8-10 teach a single row of pins impaling a double thickness of the web from one side only. Because of this holding structure in both embodiments of Feingold the web is not supported by the pins in the area corresponding to the work station where the containers are filled. Further, it should be noted that, while the Feingold structure is certainly operational, it is representative of a number of other prior art devices which lacks the advantages of being effectively versatile due to its generally overly complex structure.
Similarly, the U.S. Pat. to Greenbaum, 3,739,522 is directed to the formation of manufacturing containers used in the packaging of plants and the like. As clearly shown in FIG. 3 of Greenbaum, a container or bubble 34 is formed by sequential operation of clamp devices which are operated by a timing mechanism. Again, it should be noted that while such devices are clearly functional, they suffer from inherent inaccuracies because of the difficulty in adequately regulating or controlling timing mechanisms of the type disclosed.
More specifically, packaging machines should have the versatility to produce containers of varying dimension, configuration and structural design without the need for complex, time consuming modification of the basic structural features of the machine. Ideally, packaging machines of this type should be capable of efficiently transporting the web to be processed along a flow path for exposure to various work stations in an efficient manner and in addition, accomplish the required steps of forming, sealing, opening and filling, closing and severing of predesigned web portions. Accordingly, the efficient and accurate production of containers of predetermined dimension and configuration having consistently high quality and the required, predetermined amount of durability and useful life is accomplished.
In an effort to accomplish such goals, numerous prior art machines have been designed to include overly complex structural features which necessarily add to the cost of maintenance, operation and initial purchase of the machine. In addition, a number of prior art machines are unnecessarily large and heavy resulting in difficulty in transporation from point of manufacture to point of use as well as relocation of such a machine within a plant where it is being operated.
Accordingly, it is readily seen that there is a need in the packaging industry for a packaging machine capable of efficiently and economically producing a plurality of containers on a substantially continuous basis, wherein the configuration, structural design and dimension of such containers may be easily varied through minor adjustments of the various structural elements comprising the fabricating means of such a machine. In addition, such a machine should be simple in design and structural configuration thereby reducing cost of purchase and maintenance.